


The Report, Again

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Ronald is sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Report, Again

Once again he failed to deliver the report on time. And William was pissed off. Those two combined would most likely end up blowing up in his face.

So he told the truth. And topped it with his dazzling and innocent smile. But William's eyes were drawn to that damned patch of skin visible from the popped collar of the youth. And his lips were tingling to get on that skin, to mark it as a punishment.

But all thoughts were snatched away when a firm bottom pressed against his crotch and ground intently.

Looks like Ronald asked for it.


End file.
